The 183rd Hunger Games
by Emiiiiiii99
Summary: I am Cosmic McGregor. Find our how I won before the games officially started. Please R&R. T because it's the hunger games


I am Cosmic McGregor. I won the 183rd Hunger Games before they even began...

* * *

When I was reaped, I knew I could win. You might think I was crazy. No-one from district 7 has won since Johanna Mason, because we're so predictable with the axes. But not me. I had a different plan. I had told my parents what to do in the justice building. Luckily, they were actors, so they knew the drill.

* * *

As I approach the stage, my face is set, making sure I release no emotion. I can't let anyone see the happiness behind the stony exterior. The stupid escort - I think her name was Teeharayush, I mean seriously! -pranced about in the silly shoes. I wondered how she stayed upright. I'd wore 10 inch heels before, but these were at least double the size. Sniggering, I catch a look from the escort before silencing myself. I can't have people guessing my game.

* * *

In the beautiful velvet room, after stroking the chaise, of course, my parents walk in, looking every inch the anxious parents expecting their children to be mauled to death by other kids. Despite being just 13, I understood the look on their faces to be fake. Luckily, the Peacekeepers were too dimwitted to notice. Sobbing, my mother handed me the marbles I would take in as my 'token'. My father winks at me, before saying

"Cos, do everything you can to come home. Please baby, please. I'll name a tree after you!" In the doorway, I see the Peacekeepers roll their eyes. I feel like screaming "We are the tree district people! We adore trees! That's why our kids always die because they're so predictable!" I contain myself; I don't need unwanted attention at the moment.

* * *

Clambouring onto the lush Capitolite train, I feel calm. My district partner, Pine, is shaking due to sobbing. Sitting in a sophisticated manner, I feel ashamed of him. Does he not want sponsors? You can't get sponsors if you show emotion, unless it's the emotion of bloodlust.

* * *

Arriving at the Capitol, I see many inhuman beings, painted various colours **(A/N I'm British guys, that's why it's the British way of spelling it!) **I see people painted green, pink, yellow. One man is even painted in rainbows. Snorting indignantly, I confidently walk to the Training Center, waving to the strange people of the Capitol, and blowing one kiss. It sends them into a frenzy, trying to catch my 'kiss'. How stupid can you get?

* * *

Looking around our apartment, I feel astounded. How much luxury can truly exist! The dining room painted an elegant green, it feels like back home, apart from it's so much more modern. The couches a lovely turquoise, while the walls were a simple blue. The basic colours they used made the design more effective.

"Miss McGregor! I said not to come up here yet! You have to get ready for the chariot!" TSE **(A/N TSE is The Stupid Escort)** exclaimed. Sighing, I make my way to the elevator. Next stop, the basement.

* * *

I'm dressed in my outfit, and for once in the history of the hunger games, we don't look like trees! Inside, we are the leaves. We both have on a tiny green play suit, and then we have beautiful green vines down our bodies. Painted in a light green colour, while the vines are dark green, we look fabulous. My amazing stylist, Fushia, looks surprisingly normal to say she is a Capitolite. She tells us that, just before we go out, we should squeeze the thick vine wrapped around our palm. District 6 exit, and me and Pine squeeze our vines. Much to my dismay, they just light up. No special lights. Our chariot exits, and we are face to face with the citizens of the Capitol. They scream our names, and that's when I notice the vines have left our bodies, and are wisping around in the air. Shocked, I start to tumble out of the chariot, but, before I fall to a certain death, strong, warm arms wrap around my waist. "I got you." whispers Pine. The crowd oohs and awws while I stare in awe at my saviour.

* * *

Training passes by with nothing happening. Disappointed, I collapse into my bed for the 3rd night. To my surprise, Pine enters my bedroom. "Hi Cosmic." he says in excitement.

"What's got you worked up? Come on, spill!" I say, getting excited myself.

"No, I won't tell yo- ok here goes. Turns out, President Breeze saw me save you. She liked this stunt so much, she's letting two tributes win!"

My eyes widen in surprise. My mouth gapes open in shock. Then I jump around in ecstasy, hugging Pine. That's one less tribute on my conscience. Although, when Breeze sees my stunt, that rule will be revoked.

* * *

In my private session, I don't do much, apart from set the whole room on fire. Luckily, they always have a backup. If I get a 2 I'll be lucky. Tonight the scores are aired live. And, guess what? They're aired now. **(A/N because I'm lazy, I can't be bothered making names for them. So I'll put f for female and m for male.)**

F D1 - 9

M D1 - 8

F D2 - 10

M D2 - 10

F D3 - 5

M D3 - 6

F D4 - 8

M D4 - 9

F D5 - 4

M D5 - 7

F D6 - 4

M D6 - 2

F D7 - 11

M D7 - 11

F D8 - 4

M D8 - 7

F D9 - 2

M D9 - 5

F D10 - 9

M D10 - 3

F D11 - 7

M D11 - 10

F D12 - 1

M D12 - 1

"Pine, let's start with you. What did you do?" says my exasperated mentor Ashleigh.

" I painted the head Gamemaker, you know, Heritage Bluenottle, and chopped her head off with my axe." Pine shrugged.

"Well I set fire to the training Center. That's why all the tributes had to go to the other one, and why we're sleeping in someone's apartment."

* * *

The interview went amazing. I wore a beautiful green dress with stunning vines running up and down my body. Flicker asked me if I had a plan, and, obviously, I said yes. Then he asked me if I knew about the rule change. The audience gasped at this, and I acted shocked, like I was meant to. I wasn't meant to know about the rule change, seeing as Pine wasn't meant to know. Pine only knowbecause President Breeze was his Aunt. Nobody knew.

* * *

Clambering into the glass tube, it rises up silently, and as soon as my plate stops, I get out my 'token'. Pretending to kiss it, I silently rip open the bag with my teeth. Pouring the marbles into my hand, I throw them at the mines surrounding the tributes plates. All except mine and Pine's. As the explosions ring out, killing 22 children, me and Pine rush out to greet each other. Sealing our victory with a kiss, we hear the accompanying trumpets, and then we are separated.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys, review this for me please. Also, shall I do a sequel, explaining what effect Cosmic's actions had. Tell me!**


End file.
